Luces de Navidad
by Mie Ame
Summary: Hikari se encuentra a Ken mientras hace sus compras de Navidad, él le explica por qué no le gusta tanto esa fecha. [Intercambio navideño: "Amigo Invisible 2016-2017" en el foro Proyecto 1-8] Para Domidomo S, con mucho cariño.


**Luces de Navidad**  
por Mie Ame

* * *

En su ir y venir por aquellas tiendas departamentales, todas hermosamente decoradas acorde a las fiestas decembrinas, Hikari no podía evitar portar una enorme y genuina sonrisa de asombro, contagiándose de la felicidad de tan festivo ambiente. La joven mujer, a mediados de sus veintes, aún conservaba la capacidad de maravillarse, como si de una pequeña niña se tratase; adoraba ver los escaparates y las plazas llenas de luces, moños y adornos temáticos, le encantaba probar los postres y confitería especiales que las cafeterías y restaurantes sacaban sólo en esas fechas. ¡Y la nieve! La nieve siempre le pareció un evento mágico de observar, a pesar de que de pequeña le era casi imposible disfrutarla de cerca debido a su frágil salud. Tal vez fuera por esa misma razón, el poder sólo mirarla de lejos, que por muchos años la nieve siempre estuvo envuelta en un aire de misterio para ella, confiriéndole así ese toque de magia, esa aura mística que aún ahora le confería.

Había pasado la mañana entera haciendo sus compras navideñas, disfrutando del ambiente festivo y tarareando inconscientemente las canciones que su mente reconocía en las bocinas de las tiendas. Al parar a descansar y tomar un refrigerio, no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente al reconocer al joven sentado al fondo de la cafetería en la que había entrado. Estaba solo, en una mesa para dos, escondido detrás de las páginas de un libro, como quien quiere evadirse del mundo que lo rodea.

Hikari se acercó a su amigo de muchos años y con una dulce risita anunció su presencia.

— Hola, Ken. — saludó ella alegremente, al no obtener reacción. — ¿Qué lees? —

Él joven dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre, había estado tan inmerso en su lectura, que no notó el pequeño intento de la muchacha por anunciarse previamente.

— Hikari. Hola. — respondió él, invitándola a sentarse con un movimiento de su mano. — No es nada, sólo una vieja novela que solía ver en el estante de mi abuelo y que recién encontré de nuevo en casa de mis padres. —

— Ah, ya veo. — asintió Hikari, entendiendo que no era un tema en el que su amigo quisiera profundizar. — ¿Y cómo has estado, Ken? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. —

— Sí, siento mucho eso, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre desde que empecé a trabajar en el despacho de investigación. — se disculpó Ken. No pasó desapercibido para Hikari, que Ken evitó responder su pregunta.

— Bueno, tienes razón. A decir verdad, creo que todos hemos estado bastante ocupados últimamente. — coincido la castaña. — Claro que trabajar tiene sus beneficios. — señaló sus múltiples bolsas con las compras que llevaba. — ¡Creo que podría asegurar que está es mi época del año favorita! —

Ken no dijo nada y algo en su silencio le dijo a Hikari que su amigo no se encontraba bien del todo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Hikari, intentando hacer contacto visual.

— No es nada. — contestó Ken, evitando a toda costa dicho contacto.

Ese comportamiento confirmaba que Ken definitivamente no ' _estaba bien_ '. Sin embargo, Hikari sabía que, si seguía insistiendo con las preguntas, Ken se cerraría y no le diría lo que le ocurría. Fue así que Hikari decidió dejar el tema de lado, dándole tiempo a Ken para animarse a hablar por sí mismo.

— Ken, estoy buscando un regalo para Takeru, ¡y me vendría de maravilla la opinión de un chico! ¿Podrías acompañarme un rato, y ayudarme con eso? — preguntó Hikari entusiasmada.

El muchacho asintió sin muchos ánimos y, una vez hubieron terminado de recobrar energías con un delicioso emparedado y una limonada, se pusieron en marcha en busca del regalo para su rubio amigo.

Al ir caminando, Hikari hacia la mayor parte de la conversación, intentando sutilmente dar con aquello que tenía tan preocupado a su amigo. Al llegar el final del día y viéndose sin éxito, decidió ser más directa.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Ken? Siento que hay algo que te perturba. — comentó la muchacha con preocupación.

Ken volteó hacia otro lado, sintiéndose mal por preocupar a su amiga. Esa era justamente lo que quería evitar, y la razón por la que había salido de su casa esa mañana y se había enfrascado en su lectura en aquella cafetería: no quería estar preocupando a sus padres con su agobio ante las fiestas de temporada.

— Es sólo... que no me agrada mucho ésta época del año... — respondió por lo bajo el joven.

Hikari se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. — ¡¿Cómo?! Pero ¿por qué no? —

— En realidad no le encuentro lo especial. — comenzó a explicar Ken, restándole importancia. — Era diferente cuando éramos niños, cuando todo lo veíamos más sencillo; las decoraciones, la comida, los obsequios... Sabes que para nosotros, los japoneses, no es la celebración religiosa que en muchos otros países tienen como base de la Navidad. Nosotros tenemos una cultura distinta, y es sólo por la integración de ciertas celebraciones de otras culturas, que la Navidad se ha adoptado en nuestro país. Aún así, no tiene la misma connotación que para muchos occidentales. Aquí, está más dirigido al consumismo y a la mercadotecnia detrás de ello. —

Hikari estaba impactada. Desde luego que sabía que la Navidad era una celebración que en occidente tenía bases religiosas, y había escuchado varias veces sobre las historias detrás de la misma. Le parecía fantástico que las personas tuvieran ese tipo de relatos que los llenaban de esperanza y buenos deseos. Y sí, también estaba consciente de que, en Japón, se trataba como una más de las estaciones del año, así como en primavera se celebraba el Hanami y todas las tiendas y productos lucían temas con flores de cerezo, en verano los festivales con Hanabi (fuegos artificiales) y en otoño estaba el Momiji, donde también todo tenía que ver con el enrojecimiento de las hojas de los árboles, en invierno, además de las típicas preparaciones para el año nuevo, la navidad occidental se había colado en algún momento a sus celebraciones anuales. Mercadotecnia, o no, a Hikari le parecía una época en donde la magia se sentía más palpable que en cualquiera de las otras fechas.

— Sabes, Ken. — comenzó la chica con una tierna sonrisa que derretiría cualquier grinchoso corazón. — Puede que estés en lo cierto; la fecha para nuestro país no es más que compras, luces y pasteles, pero yo pienso que también nos ha dado un pretexto para ser un poco más como los occidentales; nos facilita demostrar lo que sentimos, con la excusa de que " _es Navidad_ ", nos da un pequeño respiro del acartonamiento que ha caracterizado a nuestra sociedad y poco a poco veo que costumbres como las reuniones familiares, la convivencia y los abrazos se van entremezclando con nuestra cultura, haciéndonos un poco menos fríos e impersonales, dándonos la capacidad social de saltarnos ciertas etiquetas. Dime, ¿no era en ésta época que incluso tú aceptabas sin tanta pena abrazos de Daisuke y los demás? Esas, son las cosas que más me gustan de la navidad, poder acercarnos a nuestros amigos, darle una pequeña y breve muestra de nuestro afecto y demostrarles lo mucho que significan para nosotros. —

Ken se había quedado en silencio, contemplando a aquella radiante muchacha que emanaba luz desde su interior. Era imposible discutir aquel argumento.

— Gracias, Hikari. — dijo Ken con una sonrisa en los labios.

— No hay de qué, Ken. Para eso están los amigos. — contesto ella, devolviendo el gesto.

Continuaron caminando hasta que entraron en una tienda de trajes para caballero, donde Hikari se puso a revisar los pisa-corbatas.

— ¿Sabes la razón por la cual le estoy buscando un regalo a Takeru? — preguntó Hikari a su acompañante. Ken negó con la cabeza. — Es una especie de disculpa por estar saliendo con Yamato. Takeru estaba molesto conmigo, porque dice que ya no tendrá con quien quejarse de su hermano, ya que seguramente yo siempre me pondré de su lado y lo defenderé de lo que él diga. —

Ken rio por lo bajo, imaginándose a sus dos amigos discutir sobre los particulares del hermano de Takeru. — Entiendo por qué Takeru pensaría eso. —

Hikari terminó comprando un hermoso pisa-corbatas plateado con detalles azules y verdes para su amigo de la infancia y uno más con detalles azules y lilas, y ambos los pidió envueltos para regalo. Al salir de la tienda, le ofreció el último a Ken.

— Toma. — dijo Hikari, entregándole la pequeña caja adornada con un listón morado. — Puede que sea algo pronto, pero, ¡Feliz Navidad, Ken! —

— G-gracias, Hikari. — agradeció Ken sorprendido. — Feliz Navidad a ti también. —

Ella dejó salir una dulce risa de su boca, dándole un tierno abrazo a su amigo.

— ¿Ya sabes qué harás esta noche, Ken? — preguntó una vez retomaron el camino para regresar a casa.

— No, aún no. — contestó el aludido, mientras negaba con la cabeza para enfatizar. — ¿Y tú? —

— Yamato y yo iremos a cenar a un elegante restaurante, veremos las _Christmas Illuminatios_ en Odaiba, y regresaremos a su casa a disfrutar de un delicioso _Christmas Cake_. — contestó Hikari emocionada. — Deberías invitar a salir a esa persona especial. ¡Es una fecha _tan_ romántica! ¿No lo crees? — giñándole. Ken se sonrojó profundamente.

Al llegar a la estación, Hikari volvió a regalarle un abrazo a su amigo antes de entrar y tomar el tren que la llevaría a su destino. Ken, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió contagiado por la emoción que irradiaba su amiga e incluso se encontró tarareando al asomarse a la vitrina de una pastelería en donde compró un Christmas Cake para dos. Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número conocido, siguiendo el consejo de su luminosa amiga.

— _¿Moshi moshi?_ —

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Feliz: Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de Reyes!

Este es mi regalo de intercambio para _**Domidomo S**_ , en la actividad de _Amigo Invisible 2016-2017_ , del foro **Proyecto 1-8**.

Siendo sincera, en cuanto vi sus peticiones, tuve la sensación de que me tocaría escribirle y, ni bien fue el sorteo, ¡me informaron que así era! ¡Qué cosas!, ¿no? ¡Era el destino! xD

Espero haber cumplido con lo esperado, Domidomo S. ¡Déjame un review y dime qué te pareció! n_n

Para saber quién es la persona especial de Ken, no dejen de leer el capítulo 7 (que aún no subo) de mi compilación de drabbles " _Blueberry Pie – Pay de Moras_ " [Advertencia: son historias BL].

¡Feliz Año a todos!

XOXO

Ame.


End file.
